InuYasha meets Kenshin Himura
by Yamino Kohana
Summary: I wrote this one with my friend. I love stories when two people meet. I think I wrote the LAST one with her too.. Okay well who cares. Let us see what lies ahead.


Disclaimer: Analie/Sairou: tear I .... chokes don't own InuYasha. BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FIC!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Diana/Kohana: You realize I helped you write it....LOOK IT'S RUMIKO! Chases Analie/Sairou: Is faster than Diana/Kohana catches Rumiko I DEMAND INUYASHA!!!!! Rumiko: Nope. But you CAN read this fan fic! (Analie/Sairou: I SWEAR by the end of this fan fic I WILL own InuYasha!) Diana/Kohana: CHILL! InuYasha is furious after yet another fight with Kagome. InuYasha recalls the brawl... Commence Flashback Kagome: Why don't you just leave me alone you big jerk! InuYasha: Oh so now it's MY fault you lost all the shards?! Miroku: Great...Here we go again. InuYasha Kagome: WHO ASKED YOU?!?! End flashback  
"I don't need her...I can find the shards on my own..." InuYasha mumbled to himself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Well, Ms. Kaoru, we're lost, that we are," Kenshin said looking around.  
"WILL YOU QUIT REPEATING YOURSELF?!" Kaoru screamed in a fit of rage.  
"Oro..." Kenshin mumbled.  
Kenshin and Kaoru continued through the dense forest, Kenshin sweating. They were quiet for a while, and then Kaoru broke the silence...  
"...Kenshin?"  
"Yes?" replied Kenshin.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." apologized Kaoru.  
Sweat drop from Kenshin  
'Oh boy..." Kenshin thinks.  
They walked for a while, when Kaoru decided to talk again.  
"What's that...? It's a house! We aren't lost!" Kaoru starts dancing around, leaving a baffled Kenshin standing there. Sweat drop  
"Common Kenshin!" Kaoru called.  
They knocked on the door and an old man let them in.  
"What brings you here?" The old man asks as they sit down.  
"Because someone got us lost in the KENSHIN Cough" Kaoru interjected.  
"Oro..." Kenshin whined.  
"What was that?" the old man asked.  
"Oh, ignore it. He does that. He makes OTHER funny noises too! Watch this!" She tears Kenshin's sword out of its sheath.  
"AIEEEE!" Kenshin screams, trying to get his sword back. Finally he rips it from her grasp. Then, as hitokiri batousai, turned on Kaoru who had fallen over laughing. She saw batousai and shrunk into the corner of the room.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY KATANA!" they hear someone's voice screaming from the upstairs.  
"I don't wanna..." they hear someone else say in reply. "I'll give it to you if you stop hitting me with it!"  
The old man banged on the roof with his huge hammer. "Sairou! Kohana! Will you shut up?!"  
"Sorry To To- Sai..." they hear one mumble unapologetically. (Sairou and Kohana are my an my friend's characters... I'll drag them in... evil grin)  
"So you are To To- Sai, I presume?" asked Kenshin, turning back to normal. (Kohana and Sairou fighting over key board) (Kohana: Shoves Sairou over) Two girls come tumbling down the staircase. One with a sword.... (oh boy...)  
"KOHANA!!! GIVE ME MY KATANA!!!!!" Screamed what appeared to be Sairou, fighting to reclaim her prized katana. Sairou was a young girl, about 14, with white, silvery hair (like Inu's heh...) with light gray (grey) eyes. She didn't really look like she should have a katana... (Sairou: You people trust ME with a katana??!! oO) The other one, Kohana, had medium length brown hair, looked about 18...Although she is 14...Is considerably taller then Sairou and has demon yellow eyes. She is holding the katana above Sairou's head as she jumps up trying to get it back. She is ¼ wolf demon although you can't tell. (we'll see what Sairou is later... I love taunting you readers... ) (Kohana: QUIT REFFERING TO YOURSELF IN THE 3RD PERSON ALREDY!) (Sairou: Ks...) Sairou: --U I hate being short....  
  
(back to the story)  
  
Sairou jumps, only to be whacked by To-To Sai's hammer... Sairou: xx Kohana is also whacked... Kohana: ow... xX (yup... a dead crazy...) (Kohana: Springs to life I HEARD THAT Falls back into dead state) (Kohana and Sairou aren't dead! Too bad for you...) Kenshin: sweatdrop Uhh...... Hi... Kaoru: pokes Kohana um... if they're dead, can I have the katana??!! Kohana: Regaining consciousness No. Stands Hi. I'm Kohana... Sairou: feels left out because her name doesn't start with a K ... HELLO??!! Have we forgotten? steals back her katana YES! BAKA!!! (if SOMEHOW you readers don't know... baka is Jap for idiot, loser, etc ask Miroku... I'm sure he'll know... turns on the pervert) slashed random stuff with Katana WHEEEEE!!!!! To-To Sai: NOOOO!!! My fishies! watches fish flop, out of water NOO!!! scoops fish into puddle --U (puddle made of Kenshin sweatdrops...) Kohana: Common Sairou. Looks like we should find someone else to bother... Sairou: is already gone... Kohana: WAIT UP BAKA!!! Fuli off  
  
Meanwhile, back with the InuYasha crew...  
  
"Sairou? Saaaaaiirroooouu?" Shippo calls, looking for Sairou since she had left. "tear Sairou???!!!!"  
"Oh shut up you pathetic excuse for a Yokai... You've been calling for over an hour now!" InuYasha screamed at the poor Kitsune.  
Kohana, finally catching up and seeing InuYasha screaming at the defenseless Shippo, at the cost of her and Sairou's balance, screams "SIT!" Kohana Sairou InuYasha: falls Sairou: taunting her Kohana, why are you panting? Was I too fast for you? (ignorant of the fact that the readers don't know Sairou is ... fast... ) Kohana: Growling The only reason you run faster is because you took all those jewel shards we found and jammed them into your legs! I only got 5, you got like twenty! AND DON'T FORGET THE FACT I CAN SERIOUSLY INJURE YOU! Sairou: calmly 3 things. 1: I put them on a braclet. mumbles baka 2: I have only 6 shards. mumbles baka 3: How can you injure me? I have the katana now! mumbles bak- NOOOO!!!! Kohana: swipes katana... again Dangles it just out of Sairou's reach Three things: 1: You have one in each leg, at LEAST, I can see them, remember? 2: I can beat the crap outta you WITHOUT you lousy excuse for a weapon and 3- Sairou: Damn baka... (are we forgetting InuYasha...? Yup... U) Kenshin comes running up from behind... 5 minutes later, so does Kaoru... 9.9(Kohana: Tackles Sairou for keyboard control) (Sairou: Ooff.)  
"Where have the two of you been anyways?" InuYasha asks in his usual 'I'm a grumpy old man who knows more then you will ever hope to learn' kind of superior way.  
"Getting you these...But I guess you don't WANT them..." Dangles jewel shards on a string just out of his pathetic reach. Muahaha  
"... Kohana? Who is HE?" Kenshin asked, pointing to InuYasha.  
"Hey, Miss. Ya, you, with the sword and red hair. My name is InuYasha, not 'he'... growls"  
"sweatdrop I'm NOT a she..... You should talk, with that long silver hair, you look like Sairou!"  
Sairou InuYasha: growls  
"And those little... ears? Oh! SOOOO scary! I'm PETRIFIED! I'm gonna be killed by a female cat with a sharp stick!" Kenshin said, on the ground... (he fell over laughing --U baka)  
Kaoru Sairou Kohana: And what about girls??!! whack!  
Kenshin and InuYasha argue, while Sairou is amused by Shippo and Kirara... Kohana is whacking Miroku, for ahem usual reasons. Kaoru is looking at Sango's Hiraikotsu. (Kohana: For you losers who don't know, that is her large boomerang...) Kagome walks over, sensing an abundance of jewel shards, then seeing the awful brawl.  
(fight FINALLY ending U)  
InuYasha: My sword's better than yours!  
Kenshin: My girlfriend is better than yours!  
Kagome: smack How DARE you!  
Kaoru: sweatdrop (to Kagome) Ignore him...... he's... 'special'  
InuYasha: I have more enemeies!  
Kenshin: That's not always good... U  
Kohana: staring at the two bakas fight I HATE Mondays.....  
InuYasha: I'm a Hanyou, and you're NOT!!!  
Kenshin: calmly I'm drawn better than you.  
InuYasha: DAMN YOU RUMIKO!!!!!!!!! tear  
Sairou: Uh... you REALLY shouldn't insult your author...  
InuYasha: Why- is turned into a bunny demon Squeak?  
Rumiko: That's why! Feel my wrath!!!!! (baka)  
Sairou: This is REALLY getting weird.........  
Kohana: You said it... Should we?  
Sairou: Sure.  
Sairou Kohana: SIT!!! Sairou and Kohana and InuYasha fall over... --U (Kohana: Steals keyboard)  
InuYasha is now normal, other than the fact he is in full human form...and is in a ballet dress!  
Rumiko: I can turn you into whatever I want...Muhaha!  
Diana: (The creator of Kohana) That is a good idea...Turning InuYasha to his usual hanyou form We should plot...Then come back and mess things up...  
Analie: (creator of Sairou) Me idea! Sairou poofs into a Kurama... A messed up Kurama... taunts Diana DIE DIANA!!! AND YOU STUPID FAN GIRLS!!!!! U  
Diana: I am not a fangirl! Uh...Hides Kurama plushies What?  
Analie: steals one, for voodoo...   
Diana: Anyways...Changes Sairou back to normal Shall we continue now?  
Analie: Sure.... I agree with Sairou tho... this IS getting weird.... Wait. Was that Rumiko??!! to the ... 'special' author Can I own Inu??!! grins evilly  
Rumiko: Uh...no. Girl you should read DISCLAIMERS! In fact why don't you write- Kohana shoves a sock in his mouth and locks her in a closet  
Diana: If you want to keep your life, give her InuYasha!  
Rumiko: Mmmph mum fumble! (Translation: Take whatever you want! Ah!! I'm claustrophobic... and ARACHNAPHOBIC! SPIDERWEBS!)  
Analie: You're afraid of spiders? You have an army of demons at your disposal, and YOU ARE AFRAID OF SPIDERS??!!  
Kohana: Uh...are you guys forgetting something? THE STORY?  
Analie: Claims InuYasha Oh yeah...  
(Back to the story now...)  
So as the three main...uh...troublemakers...Are flat on the ground....Uh....Nevermind.  
Kaoru: Poke's InuYasha's twitching body....and it twitches... 


End file.
